The present invention relates to a head device for a tape player which moves the head up and down the width of a magnetic tape to switch tracks for reverse motion and forward motion.
An example of conventional head devices of this type which are used in tape players is described in Japanese Utility Model Publication Laid-Open No, 58315/1988. It discloses a head device having an automatic reverse function which allows movement up and down the width of a magnetic tape to switch tracks for reverse motion and forward motion. The disclosed conventional head device requires a head holder which is movable up and down the width of a magnetic tape and provided with forward and reverse azimuth adjusting screws. The azimuth adjusting screws are screwed vertically through the head holder. Additionally, the device disclosed in the prior art has a forward-mode supporting surface and a reverse-mode supporting surface for holding the head holder at either the reverse-mode position or the forward-mode position. The azimuth adjusting screws contact a head driver for moving the head holder up and down.
In a conventional tape player head device having the above structure, a contact/sliding movement is continuously repeated between the azimuth adjusting screws of the head holder and the supporting surfaces of the head driver, causing wear of the supporting surfaces. As a result, the height of the head changes, which consequently changes the azimuth, and produces inaccurate tracking of the head on the tape.